Be Good if You Want Presents For Christmas
by Yato Rumi
Summary: A story about what the gintama characters want for Christmas.
1. Sakata Gintoki

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT own Gintama. Gintama belongs to Sorachi Sensei.**

**Hi everyone! This is a fanfic about what the gintama character's want as a christmas present. First one in line is Sakata Gintoki! Enjoy!**

* * *

**1. Sakata Gintoki**

It was the 23rd of December. Christmas was coming soon. The Yorozuya were lazily spending their night. Gintoki was reading jump. Kagura was eating Sukonbu. Shinpachi was listening to Otsuu Chan's song. And Sadaharu was biting Gintoki's head.

" So Gin-san, Cristmas is coming soon. What do you want as a present from santa if he was really real? " Sinpachi said, finally taking of his headphones.

" Stupid Megane, Santa doesn't exsist. Quit being a child will you -aru?"Kagura said while eating her Sukonbu.

" You didn't have to deny it that cruely Kagura-chan, I said 'if' didn't ?"

" Thats still childish." She said lazily.

" Well first, I want this stupid dog to stop biting me." Gintoki Said while his head was bleeding.

" You can bite him Sadaharu -aru."

" AAAAAAAGH! Stop! My skull is breaking! Kagura help meeeee! ." Gintoki said while in pain.

" Bite him harder Sadaharu -aru."

" Nononono! I'm sorry! I promise to give you a plastic bag full of Sukonbu on Christmas day! Please stop him! Shinpachi help meeee!"

" Ok, you can stop biting him Sadaharu -aru." She said. Sadaharu finally let go.

" Wheewh, that was one hell of a skull breaker." Gintoki said while wiping the blood on his face.

" Your wish is too normal Gin san, increase your imagination will you?"

" Well... Lets see... I want to live in a house made out of sweets, have beautiful maids made out of sweets, have a garden made out of sweets, have friend made out of sweets, eat sweets, drink sweets, play with sweets, marry swe-."

" STOOOOOOOOOP! Too imaginative! Why do you only think of sweets?! Is your brain made out of sweets? And you just said that you would MARRY sweets! What are you?! An unmarried, high-blood-pressured old man?

" That didn't do? Well lets see... I wan't to marry Ketsuno Ana."

" No, no Gin-san. You have to think of a 'dead thing'. Ketsuno Ana is a 'living thing'."

" I wan't Bruce Lee's corpes." Gintoki said

" Not that kind of 'dead thing'! What were you even planning to do with his corpse?!"

" Whatever... Lets just say I want a whole lifetimes supply of jump, strawberry milk and parfait."

" Then I want a lifetime supply of sukonbu -aru!"

" Whatever..." Shinpachi said tiredly.

And the night went as normal as ever.

* * *

**That's the first story! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to do Kagura next, so stay tuned! :D**


	2. Kagura

**Ok! Second is The queen of Kabuki Chou, Kagura! Enjoy Reading! Please suscribe. :D**

* * *

**2. Kagura**

"Hey Kagura Chan, what do you want to have for christmas? Maybe we can buy you something." Shinpachi asked

" Sukonbu -aru! "

" Come on Kagura Chan, this is christmas. Are you sure you don't want anything else?"

" Then, I want the sadist's head -aru."

" O...okita san's heaaaad? Kagura, just how black can you be?"

" You said I could get 'anything' -aru."

" Not 'anything' as in 'anything' but 'anything' as in 'anything'."

" You're making no sense Megane -aru."

" How about something girly Kagura chan?"

" How about a Katana stained with that gun girls blood -aru?"

" THAT IS NOT GIRLY! And who is that girl anyway?!"

" You don't know? She's the one we met on the Kihetai ship -aru."

" Oh, that one... She was a bit pretty."

" Megane... You like perverts? I never thought you had that in you -aru..."

" Wawawawa what? No way!"

" Gin chaaaaaan! Come here -aru!"

" Whaaaaaat? I'm busy you know!" Gintoki said lazily

" Come heeereee! I have some thing to tell you -aru!"

" Wawawawawa, Stop Kagura chaaaaan! I promise to buy you sukonbu so please don't tell Gintoki! I beg of you!"

" You better keep your promise -aru! "

" I promise! So pleeaaaase stop! "

" Ok, fine -aru."

_"Heh, got another one. I'm gonna have lots of sukonbu for christmas-aru!" _Kagura thought in her head.

" What is it? You better make it quick" Gintoki said while scratching his head

" nothiiing, I was just playing with you -aru! " She said while smiling

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

And the day went on like the other normal days

* * *

**Ok! That's it for Kagura! Next one in line is Megane!**


	3. Shimura Shinpachi

**Hi everyone! This one is about Shinpachi! It's a bit shorter than the others but please enjoy!" ;)**

* * *

**3. Shimura Shinpachi**

" Megane, what do you want for Christmas -aru?"

" Hm? Nothing really."

" Liar, I bet you want a new girl friend -aru."

" No no Kagura. Not 'a new girlfriend' but 'a girlfriend.' " Gintoki said

" Yeah, I guess glasses just don't suit girls -aru."

" yep, yep he's never going to get a girlfriend his whole life."

" Shut up! There are girls who like guys with glasses!"

" You're special Shinpachi. You're presence is 95% glasses, 2% Rubish, 2% Trash and 1% air."

" Yeah, even if a girl did like you. She would probably date your glasses -aru."

" Shut up! What kind of girl dates glasses?! Why is the only normal thing about me air and why is it only 1%?! "

" Don't force it Shinpachi, people don't change easily. The only thing to do now is to live your life to the best." Gintoki said

" Gin-san, you would be really cool right now if this wasn't the topic." Shinpachi said.

" Yeah yeah, whatever. So really, what _do_ you want for Christmas?"

" M...Me? Well, maybe Otsuu chan's new album, Otsuu chan's figurine, Otsuu chan's signature with 'to shinpachi' written on it, Otsuu cha-"

" Megane..."

" You're a pervert -aru."

* * *

**Thats it for Megane! The next one is Shinsengumi Captain, Kondou Isao!**


	4. Kondou Isao

**This is a story about the gorilla chief of the shinsengumi, Kondo Isao! Though he is not really the main character in the story. Please enjoy reading!**

* * *

**4. Kondou Isao**

It was christmas eve in the shinsengumi base. The shinsengumi was normal. There was no presence of Christmas. Except that the Shinsengumi were lazily hanging around, enjoying the holiday.

" Damn you lazy Bums! Get up! What if some terrorists attack Edo while you guys are lazying around?!" Said the Demon vice chief.

" Cool down Toshi. It's Christmas. Just enjoy the rare holiday." The gori- Kondo san said

" No way! Terrorist attacks are high on international holidays! This is no time for rest!"

" Just relax, Mayo San. You'll go bald if you don't rest." Sougo said while firing a bazooka at Hijikata.

" Rest in peace, Mayo san. Forever" Sougo said while throwing a bottle of mayonnaise into the smoke.

" Who in the world is Mayo-san?" Hijikata said while going out of the ruble.

" Tch, missed."

" Y.. You're not even trying to hide it are you?" Hijikata said, with veins popping out of his head.

" Whats the point?"

" Y...You Bastard."

" Don't worry Toshi. Santa man is going to beat those terrorists into a pulp!"

" Santa is NOT real! Just how childish can you get, Kondo san?!"

" Santa saaaaaaaan! Give me my Otae chan and prove your excistence! "

" Gori- Kondo san... Your wish is never going to be true... There's something wrong with your head."

" Come on Mayo-san, just enjoy the day. We rarely get any day off." Sougo said

" I'm not a child. Now get your buts up and go to work! "

" Nooooooooooo! Toshiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Don't give up your childhood yet!"

" Kondo san, go to the doctor." Mayo-san said

" Don't worry Gori san. Mayo san probably wants to enjoy the holiday too."

" Mommy! I hurt my knee, its bleeding. I want to cry! Help me mommy!" Sougo said, trying to annoy Hijikata.

" Mommy! I got the bandages, you can put it on me nice and tight! I love you mommy!" Said Gintoki who came out of nowhere.

" Why are you here?! Why is it that it looks like you guys thought of these lines together beforehand?! Damn it, my day is just getting worse. I'm gonna make some coffee."

Hijikata made some coffee and of course, with mayonaise on top. He drank it while watching the snow fall from the cold sky.

" Toshi, where did you get the mayonaise? Aren't we out of mayonaise?" Gori san said

" I found it in the rubble when sougo shot the bazooka at me."

" Not good Mayo-san. Never pick up things that aren't yours." Gintoki said

" Yeah, it could have something in it, like... Laxative." Sougo said while putting on a scary face.

That night, there were horrible sounds coming out from the shinsengumi toilet.

" Santa-san, please bring me my otae chan." Gori san said while in tears, covering his ears with a pillow.

* * *

**Thats it for Gori-Kondo san. Next up is the shinsengumi's demon vice captain. Hijikata Toushiro **


	5. Hijikata Toshiro

**This is the Demon vice chief of the Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toshiro or Mayo-san. Enjoy! (:**

* * *

**5. Hijikata Toshiro**

It was Christmas day in the shinsengumi. The demon vice chief was sleeping soundly in his room when-

KABOOOOOM

" Happy Christmas Hijikata san. I hope you go to the Mayo Heaven." Sougo said with a deadpan voice.

" Sougo you bastard! How dare you attack me when I was asleep!" Hijikata said attacking sougo.

"Tch, he survived."

" W...Why you..." Hijikata said, with veins popping out of his head.

" Now now Toshi. Calm down. Its Christmas day."

" Yeah Mayo-san, don't let your anger ruin our day off." Sougo said

" YOU are the one who made me angry."

" Oh yeah! Toshi, what do you want for a christmas present? The shogun is giving every member of the Shinsengumi christmas presents for our hard work." Gori-san said.

" Hmmmm? Just a box of cigarettes." Hijikata said lazily

" Toshiiiiii! This is christmas! Be more creative! "

" Gori-san, Mayo-san probably wants a sailor moon figurine." Sougo said

" Tosshiiiii! have you gotten hold of Hijikata again?! "

" No way in hell! Sougo you bastard!" Hijikata shouted

"... Fine...I want to have a truckload of mayonnaise." Hijikata said while blushing

" ...Hijikata san..." Sougo said with a strange stare

" You just said I had to be more creative! So there!" Hijikata shouted

" C...Calm down Toshi. I'm sure the shogun would love to give the most hardworking member of the shinsengumi his christmas present." Gori-san said, trying to calm Hijikata.

A day later, a truck came to the base. It was full of mayonaise.

" M...My mayonaise heaveeeen." Hijikata thought while running to the truck.

" Hijikata-san." Someone said from behind

"You might want to becareful. I've hidden 10 of my laxative-filled mayonaise somewhere in that truckload of mayonaise." Sougo said with a deadpan voice.

" SOUGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And 2 days later, the demon vice chief of the shinsengumi spent his whole night in the toilet.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next up is the captain of the shinsengumi's first Division, Okita Sougo! :D**


	6. Okita Sougo

**This the captain of the shinsengumi's first division, Okita Sougo! Please enjoy reading!**

**P.S: This story takes place before Hijikata's**

* * *

**6. Okita Sougo**

Still at the shinsengumi base. 4:30 in the morning, there was someone who was awake. It was the captain of the first division, Okita Sougo.

" Can't sleep... I guess sleeping late isn't good for me either." The captain said.

" Now what to do? I have many things I can do:"

1. Stab Hijikata with a katana

2. Shoot Hijikata with a Bazooka

3. Put poison in all of the mayonaise at the shinsengumi base

4. Set Hijikata's hair on fire

5. Go to the Yorozuya and shoot the bazooka at china's room

6. Go around town and announce that Hijikata is a sailor moon fan

3, 5 and 6 were tiring. So he didn't do it. He wanted to do 4 but he didn't have anything that can make fire. He couldn't do 1 because his Katana was being repaired.

" Come on bazooka, time to blast Hijikata to pieces. " He said while walking out of the room.

" Oooh, Sougo! What are you doing up so early? " Gori san said from behind

" Nothing."

" Playing with Toshi again eh? It's good to be young! "

" What are you doing up early kondo-san? Why is there a bruise on your cheek?"

" Nothing, I was just walking around the town."

"...You were stalking boss lady weren't you?"

"No! I wasn't! I just walked around the town!"

" Just face it Kondo san."

"S... Say, Sougo! What present would you like for christmas?" Kondo san said, trying to change the subject

" Why are you asking me this?"

" The shogun is going to give each and every member of the shinsengumi a christmas present to say thank you for protecting Soyo Hime on the last mission."

" I don't need anything."

" Come on Sougo! This is a once in a lifetime chance! Just say anything you want!"

" Well then, how about Hijikata-san's severed head?"

" Nonononono! Sougo, be serious!"

" Actually, I'm quite serious about this."

" Request denied! How about something a bit normal?"

" Well then, how about the newest series of bazooka on the market?"

" Maybe we can get that. I'll call the delivery truck."

Half an hour later, a truck came into the shinsengumi. It was delivering the bazooka Okita requested for.

" Ok, first of all. To test it's strength."

Okita ran to the Yorozuya. He fired his new bazooka at Kagura's room. Blowing up the building.

" Hmmmmm, it's a bit slow. But it's 3 times more powerful than the old one."

" SADIIIIIIIIIIIIIST! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!" Kagura shouted from the second floor.

" Oops, the china monster's up. Got to go!" He said while running at top speed

He went back to the shinsengumi base. He searched for Hijikata. It seems Hijikata wasn't up yet. Sougo's mouth smirked evily.

" Time for the main purpose."

He creeped to Hijikata's room, aimed the bazooka and-

KABOOOOOOM

" Happy christmas Hijikata san. I hope you go to the Mayo heaven."

* * *

**Ok! Next up in line is the leader of the Kihetai, Takasugi Shinsuke!**


	7. Takasugi Shinsuke

**Hi everyone! This time its the leader of the Kihetai, Takasugi Shinsuke**

**P.S: This story's setting is when the Joui war was ragging.**

* * *

**8. Takasugi Shinsuke**

In the midst of the Joui wars. Gintoki, Zura-

" It's not Zura! It's Katsura!"

Gintoki, Katsura, Sakamoto and Takasugi were having a drink to celebrate their victory in one of the fights.

" Good thing we had some sake left at the base." Gintoki said

" Yeah! Nothing beats having sake under the moonlight at Christmas! Ahahahaha!"

" Talking about christmas, what did you wish for?" Katsura said.

" Nothing really. Just wished for my hair to be straight."

" Not gonna happen, perm head" Takasugi said

" I wished that when this war ends, I can go travel in space! Ahahahaha!"

" Thats IF the war ends, clown freak"

" Then what did you wish for Takasugi? "

" Not telling."

" Oooooh, the shaddy guy huh?! Ahahaha!"

" He probably wished for a whole lifetimes supply of yakult!"

" Yeah, for a yakult freak like him. That could be true! Ahahahaha!"

Then, a katana was thrown at them. They looked beside them to see Takasugi with a VERY scary face. Anyone could see the black flames surrounding him.

" Shut up or I'll kill you."

" Who's scared? Lets settle this outside, Cyclops!" Gintoki said while he was drunk

" Heh! I've been itching to fight with you, Mop head!"

" Stop! You guys are drunk!" Zura- Katsura said while trying to stop them

" Shut up Zura!" They both said

" It's not Zura, It's Katsura!"

" Who cares?! That ugly catchphrase of yours is ancient!"

" It's not ugly, it's Katsura! "

" Just shut up you catchphrase freak!"

" It's not catchphrase freak, its Katsura!"

"Just SHUT UP!"

" It's not shut up, Its Kat-"

" I've got Zura! Go and fight all you like! I'll be rooting for you! Ahahaha!" Sakamoto said while covering Zura's mouth.

" Not bad Sakamoto, now lets do this, Cyclops!"

" Right back at you, mop head!"

They fought till morning. The both of them were lying on the ground. Out of breath.

" Hey mop head, is that all you got you high-blood-pressure old man?"

" Right back at you, you damn one-eyed idiot."

" Hey, you wanna know what I wished for, Bakata? "

" It's too late for that, Bakasugi."

" Whatever, it's been granted anyway. I wished dor a duel with you."

" I said I don't want to know, Idiot."

* * *

**Sorry for the serious ending. I couldn't really make a funny one with Takasugi. Well, up next is the Harusame's new admiral. Kamui!**


	8. Kamui

**Ok! This is the Harusame's new Admiral, Kamui! Enjoy Reading!:D**

* * *

**8. Kamui**

It was another dark night at the harusame spaceship. The only thing different was, the Harusames were having a party to celebrate Christmas at the mothership. Kamui wasn't intrested, so he stayed in his own ship. The same for Abuto.

" Hey Abuto, just what is christmas? Why is everyone so intrested in it?" Kamui asked

" Hm? You're from the Yato planet, so you wouldn't have known huh captian?" Abuto said lazily

" Abuto, don't forget that you are from the same planet as me."

" I came here before you captain. So I know more about earth than you."

" Did you just say that I'm weaker than you?"

" No, I didn't and have never. Listen to my sentences proparly dammit!"

" Yeah, sure, whatever. So what is christmas?"

" It's a holiday when santa gives presents to children all around the world."

" Who is Santa? What is he like? Is he strong? Can I fight him?"

" No,no,no and no! Santa is an old man! You wanna fight an old man?"

" Well, there are old people like Housen who are strong. And he goes around the world in a day. He has to have great stamina."

" No dammit! He uses flying raindeers to go around the world!"

" Oh! So he can use jutsus! Great! I can finally fight a shinobi!"

" Why the hell are you connecting this to Naruto?! Have you been watching anime again?!"

" To know about Samurai, I have to know their lives. So I've been watching those useful guidebooks to learn about their ways."

" They're not 'guide books' dammit! They're random made up stories! The characters aren't even real people!"

" Yeah, yeah. But it can give us an idea about their lives."

" Stop taking those things seriously! Their anime characters! Anime characters!"

"Abuto, don't forget that we are the same as them."

" Yeah, sure, whatever."

" Why are you using my lines? Do you want me to kill you?"

Kamui was just about to punch Abuto when a Katana was thrown in between them.

" Don't fight in the ship. That strength of yours is gonna kill us." Takasugi said.

" Takasugi! Why aren't you with everyone else?"

" Are you joking? As if I'm gonna be with those childish idiots."

" Hm? Why is it childish?"

" Christmas is when Santa gives present for children. So the ones who celebrate it are children as well."

" What kind of present does Santa gives?"

" Well, anything probably."

" Then I'm gonna have him deliver one!"

" He only gives presents to _good_ children." Abuto said

" I don't care, I'll force him to give it to me."

" What do you even want?"

" Not telling" Kamui said

" So when will Santa come?"

" He's gonna come when you're asleep."

" Ok then, I'm gonna sleep. Hey Abuto! Lend me your bed ok?" Kamui said while taking Abuto's bed to his own room.

" Ok whateve- Wait, did he just say bed?"

That night, Santa came to Kamui. He looked into Kamui's mind and saw his wish.

_" I wan't to fight with you Santa, so wake me up when you come."_

Santa didn't know what to do and instead, gave Kamui an alarm clock. And Abuto, who was sleeping on Kamui's Futon. Experienced another sleepless night.

" Santa, what did I do to deserve this?"

* * *

**Just if you didn't know. In my other stories, Kamui WRECKS his own bed while asleep. He just can't stay still. So Abuto bought him a futon instead.**

**OK! Next up is the shinsengumi's spy, Yamazaki Sagaru!**


	9. Yamazaki Sagaru

**OK! This one is the shinsengumi's offlicial spy, Yamazaki Sagaru!**

* * *

**9. Yamazaki Sagaru**

_KABOOOOOOOM_

A loud sound came from the shinsengumi base. It was the captain of the first division, he fired his bazooka at the demon vice chief.

" Why are they always fighting? Seriously, the cost for the repairs aren't cheap you know." Yamazaki said

" Don't stretch it Yamazaki, Sougo has been lonely since Mitsuba's death. Let him have some fun." Gori-san said.

" Whatever... Say, commander. What did you get for christmas?"

" Nothing, I just asked for googles to sp- to help me protect Otae Chan."

" Commander, boss lady is absolutely going to kill you someday if you keep stalking her."

" I don't stalk her! But I'm not going to give up on my love! Wait for me Otae chaaaaaaan!"

Then suddenly, a kick came out of nowhere and Kondo-san flew to the clear, blue sky.

" Hmm? I thought I heard somebody saying my name. I guess I was wrong."

And Otae walked out of the shinsengumi base with a smile like nothing happened.

" Are you Ok Yamazaki?" The Gorilla returned mysteriously

" You should look at yourself in the mirror Kondo-san."

" Say Yamazaki, wan't some Anpan? You like them right? I saw buying a huge stack of it in the supermarket."

"Anpan"

" Here, take this."

" Anpan"

" Hm? Whats wrong?"

Anpan"

"Yamazaki?"

" Anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan"

" HELP! Yamazaki started his anpan curse! Somebody stop him!"

" Anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan."

" Help! He's like an Anpan Machine! Somebody put his life back in him!"

" Machine? Machine... Tama. Tama Machine. Tama...Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama Tama

" HELP! Now he's cursing the Yorozuya Robot!"

" Hey! Yamazaki! Snap out of it! Stop thinking about Anpan and Tama!"

" Tama? Anpan? Tama...Anpan. Tama anpan.. Tamanpan... tamanpan tamanpan tamanpan tamanpan tamanpan tamanpan tamanpan tamanpan tamanpan tamanpan tamanpan tamanpan tamanpan tamanpan tamanpan tamanpan tamanpan tamanpan tamanpan tamanpan tamanpan tamanpan tamanpan tamanpan tamanpan tamanpan.

"HELP! It's getting worse! He's cursing the both of theeeeeeeeem!"

" Yamazaki! Yamazaki! Help! His eyes are all white!"

" Noooooooo! Yamazakiiiiii! Don't leave us!"

_BOOOOM_

A mountain of anpan and robots fell on Yamazaki.

" That kid's present was a handful eh, reindeer?" Santa said from above

* * *

**Thats it for Yamazaki! Thanks for reading! Next is the leader of the Joui faction, Katsura Kotarou!**


	10. Katsura Koutarou

**Hi everyone! This time its the leader of the Joui Faction, Katsura Kotarou!**

* * *

**10. Katsura Kotarou**

It was 5:00 in the morning. Zura- Katsura was at one of the streets in Edo. He was wearing Santa clothes. And Elizabeth was wearing green elf clothes. He was selling Joui cupcakes.

"Oi Zura! What are you doing here?"

" It's not Zura! It's Kat- Santa Katsura! I'm trying to earn money for the Joui Faction."

" Though you're not gaining much money." Elizabeth wrote on his board

"What are you doing? You rarely wake up early "

" I couldn't sleep because of Kagura. So I decided to take a walk around town to make me tired. Say, what are the other Joui members doing?"

" They're doing the same as me, earning money."

" Then why did I see one of your 'Joui Faction' member out on the streets with his family?"

" You must have seen wrong. No one in the Joui faction will betray his comrades. Though some of them have gone missing recently..."

" Just face it Katsura, they ditched you."

" Yep, just face the truth." Elizabeth wrote on his board

" No...Noooooooooooooooooo! Why did they leave me?! Is it because of my charisma? Is it because of my beautiful hair? Is it because of my goodwill? Nooooooooo!"

" Zura, you're only saying good things about yourself."

" He's in his no-common-sense mode." Elizabeth wrote

" It's not Zura! It's Kat- Santa Katsura!"

" Shut up idiot! That phrase is making my brain rot!"

" It's not idiot! It's Katsura... I mean, Santa Katsura!"

" Shut up you crazy old man!"

"It's not crazy old man! It's Zura...I mean Santa Katsura!"

" Be quiet or he will be dragging this on till dooms day." Elizabeth wrote.

" Hey, hey zu- Katsura, what did you wish for on christmas?"

" You'll find out soon enough in...hmmmmm..."

"three"

"Two"

"One"

_BOOOOOOOM_

An explosion came from the shinsengumi base. Then, there was the sound of a patrol car coming closer.

" To bad Katsura! I've already discovered your bomb! "

" Ugh! They caught me! Bye Gintoki! " Katsura said while running away with Elizabeth

" Come on Danna! Help me catch him! " Sougo said while pulling gintoki

" Why am I in this dammit?!" Gintoki said

" It's a samurai's job to protect the things important to him." Sougo said while chasing Katsura

" I don't care! And why didn't you disarm the bomb if you already found it?!"

" Hm? I put it in Hijikata's room when he was still sleeping."

" You sacrificed the whole shinsengumi base just for that!?"

" I will do anything to kill Hijikata and steal the vice-commander position."

" Just how black you be you sadist?!"

" You should know how black I can be as a friend and fellow sadist."

" Thats not the point dammit!"

" Tch, he got away."

" Oh well. Danna, you are caught for disobeying a police officer's word."

" What the, hey! What in the world did I just disobey?!"

" I asked you to help me catch Katsura. And Hijikata will be mad at me if I don't return with a good result"

" What the heeeeeeeeeell?! "

* * *

**Ok, thats it for Zura.. I mean Katsura. Next time, It's going to be boss lady A.K.A Otae-Chan!**


	11. Shimura Tae

**Ok this one is about the boss lady. Famous for her so called 'Tamagoyaki', Shimura Tae!**

* * *

**11. Shimura Tae**

It was morning at the Shimura's dojo. There was snow falling from the grey sky as if the sky was preparing to celebrate christmas. It was the day before Christmas After all.

"Good morning Anego."

" Ah, Shin-chan. Good morning."

" Say Anego, what are you planning to do on today? It's a day before christmas after all"

" I'm going to buy some christmas goodies with Kagura-chan tonight. We haven't gone together lately. So I'm planning to have fun with her tonight."

Then, a knock came from the door. It was Gintoki, Kagura, Hijikata and Sougo.

" Ah, everyone is here. why the sudden friendliness?"

" As if I'll become friends with this guy." Gintoki and Hijikata said together.

"My, my.. Well, make yourself home."

The four of them settled in the Shimura's dojo. Gintoki was drinking tea. Hijikata was smoking in the backyard. Sougo and Kagura was having a snowball fight.

" Say, Gin-san. What were you four doing together? How did you even meet?"

" Well, we just happened to meet in the streets, and the next thing we knew we were already at the dojo."

" Why did the story just take a big leap?! You didn't even tell the most important part of the story!"

" Just leave it at that Pattsuan, it's not good to look into people's pasts."

" That is not the point here!"

" Pattsuan, your presence is going to be 97% glasses and 3% trash, rubish, idiot and pervert if you keep this up."

" What does my presence have to do with any of the story?! Why did my glasses' presence just increase and why does the 3% have so many useless things?! Actually, the 3% is all consisted of useless things!"

" Don't force it Megane. People don't change easily -aru. Just thank god who you are and what you are. Everybody is different, people can change their outer appearance or personality. But they can't change who they are inside -aru" Kagura said while throwing snowballs at Sougo.

" Yeah, if you force yourself to change. You will end up destroying yourself. There are times when you will feel sad, angry or depressed, but you will have to overcome those if you wan't to move on and live your life to the best. So don't ever give up." Sougo said while counter attacking Kagura's snowballs.

" Why did they just say some very cool lines?! They would be really cool if they weren't having that snowball fight!"

" We were just messing with you -aru."

" Yeah, there is no way that he will ever change."

" Your body and soul will stay the same till your face is as grey as the cold christmas sky." They said while putting on a sadistic face.

" A new sadistic Duo just appeared!"

" Now now everyone, be nice and lets enjoy the snow. Here! I baked some cookies!"

" P...P...Pattsuan, what is that? Why can I see black flames coming out of those 'dark matter' cookies?"

" They're her newest creation, the santa cookies. It's 10 levels higher than her usual Tamagoyaki (Fried egg)"

" O...Oy, are we seriously supposed to eat that? I feel like my stomach is going to burst." Hijikata said.

" You have to eat it or you will die in Anego's hands -aru."

" AHAHAHAHA! You guys aren't fit to eat Otae-Chan's cooking! Here, feed me Otae Chaaaaaaaaan!" Said a gorilla

BOOOOOOOOOM

A punch hit the gorilla's face. He flew up to the grey, dark christmas sky.

" I'm sorry for the intrusion. Here, eat as much as you like."

They forced themselves to eat the 'super dark matter'. Otae just smiled, not realizing the pain they were in.

" So how did it taste?"

" It's so good that I can see Shouyo-Sensei right in-front of me."

" Noooooo! Gin-San! Don't leave us!"

" Ah, aneue. Have you come to see me again? You look like an angel."

" Nooooooo! Okita-kun! That is NOT an angel! That's a death gooooood!"

" Mo...Mother... How have you been doing? You look as beautiful as ever..."

" Kagura Chan! Snap out of it! Help! Her eyes are all white!"

" M...Mayo heaven... I finally found you..."

" Hijikata- San! That is not the Mayo heaven! That's the underworld! Somebody call an ambulance!"

Not so long after that, there were sounds of ambulance sirens through the streets of Edo. And the Edo hospital took care of the most troublesome case since 10 years.

* * *

**That's the whole story for Otae-Chan! Next is the heir of the Yagyuu clan, Yagyuu Kyuubei!**


	12. Yagyuu Kyuubei

**Ok! Here comes the heir of the Yagyuu clan, Yagyuu Kyubei!**

* * *

**12. Yagyuu Kyubei**

Kyubei was practicing her swordsmanship in the family's dojo. Suddenly, Jugem-Jugem ran to Kyubei and tried to pull her to the gates.

" Ki, What are you doing here?"

Jugem-Jugem pointed at the gates. He then tried to pull Kyubei again.

" Eh? You wan't me to follow you to the gates?"

Jugem-Jugem nodded and went to the gates along with Kyubei

" Kyu-Chaaaaan!" Otae smiled while waving her hands.

" Tae-Chan!"

" We're here too." Said Shinpachi, Kagura and Gintoki

" Hm? Why is everyone here? Did something happen?"

" Nothing really, we just wanted to invite you to our Christmas party." Shinpachi said

" Am I the only one invited?"

"Well no. There is Zura, Elizabeth, Nobume, Soyo Hime, Hijikata, Kondou and Soichirou-kun."

" His name is Sougo, Gin-san."

" My mistake, Sofa-kun"

" Whatever."

" So Kyu-chan, do you want to go? It's going to start at five o'clock."

" Ok then, I think I'll go. Come on Jugem-Jugem Poop Throwing Machine Shin-chan's Day Before Yesterday Underwear Shinpachi's Life Balmunk Fezarion Isaac Schneider One Thirds Pure Feeling Two Thirds Worried-Over-A-Hangnail Feeling Though Betrayal Knows My Name Or Does It ?I Know The Unknown The Cuttlefish Tastes Kind Of Different Than It Did Last Time Because It Was Caught Near The Pond And Served With Oil From A Hoofed Mammal, Pepepepepepepepepepepe Take Care From Here On In Please And Finally The End Bichigu Somaru."

* * *

So Kyuubei and the gang went to the Shimura's dojo. Zura-

" It's not Zura! It's Katsura!"

Katsura and the others were already there. They were waiting for the party to start.

" Kagura Chan!" Soyo Hime said while running to Kagura

" Ah! Soyo-Chan -aru!" Kagura said while hugging Soyo Chan.

" So you managed to get out of the castle -aru!"

" Yeah, Uncle said that I shouldn't go because its not safe. He finally gave in in the end, but I still had to have the top shinsengumi members and Nobume-Chan guard me."

" Good for you -aru!"

" What are you doing with her China? You're getting your bad sukonbu breath on her."

" Get the hell out of here sadist, she's my friend -aru."

" Heck no, you're going to make the princess faint with your smell. Bakaguraho"

" I dare you to say that again sadist -aru."

" I said, you're going to make her faint with your bad smell. _BAKAGURAHO_"

" YOU'RE DEAD SADIST!"

They, drew their weapons, ready to fight. But then, a flash of light came in between them.

" Don't fight here you brats. You're going to injure Soyo Hime." Hijikata said while blocking their attack

" Get out of the way Mayo freak!" Kagura said while struggling

" Now now Kagura. We came here to have a party, not a fight." Gintoki said

" Fine, I'll forgive you for this party's sake! But you better be ready the next time we meet you damn sadist -aru!"

" Right back at you, Bakaguraho."

The party wen't on normally, everyone was having fun. Hijikata and Gintoki were having a drinking competition. Kagura, Nobume and Sougo was having a snowball fight. Katsura and Kondou was having a 'Hit & Cover rock, paper, scissors' contest.

" Hey, you... look tired... You sure you... don't wanna... stop... Mayo-san?" Gintoki said while drunk

" No way. I can... still go... I'm not gonna... Lose to you... Perm head." Hijikata said

" HIIIIIYAH! "

" You missed China! You're weaker than m-!" Sougo said when a snowball hit his face

" Look at your situation, idiot." Nobume said with a deadpan voice

" Heh! Take that! That was our combo attack -aru!" Kagura said while grinning

" Two against one eh? This is gonna be fun." Sougo said while he smirked evilly

"HAYYYAH!"

" Too bad Kondou-san, now its my turn!"

" Damn it!"

" ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" They said together

Meanwhile, Kyuubei was staring at the grey sky while drinking the tea that was served. She finished making a snowman. And was resting.

" This is a wonderful party isn't it?"

Jugem-Jugem just nodded while making a tiny snowman of his own. Then, Otae came out of the kitchen. Bringing her 'Santa Cookies'.

" Now everyone, this is my present to the ones that came to the party. Please enjoy."

" O...Oy... We have to eat that thing again?" Hijikata said while shivering

" I don't want to end up in the hospital like that time." Gintoki said

" Do you want to end up in the hospital and still live, or die in the hands of Anego -aru?"

So everyone forced themselves to eat the the 'santa cookies'. Shinpachi was safe from them, he told Otae that he already helped himself on one of the 'Santa cookies' in the kitchen. He was actually trying to 'stay alive.' So he could call the ambulance. And yep, everyone was in near-death situation.

" I... Isaburou... I think I see... A donut wonderland... Right in front of me.."

" Nobume-San! That is not a wonderland! That's hell!"

" Sho...Shouyo-Sensei... Why are you here?"

" Katsura-Saaaaaan! He is not there! That's a mirage! Ack! His eyes are all white!"

"O...Otae Chan... You finally love me...You are like an angel.."

" Nooooooo! Gori- San, that is not Otae-Chan! Thats a Shinigamiiiiii!"

" Mayo...Mayo... There's Mayo everywhere.."

" Hijikata San! Stop thinking about Mayo! Your Mayo is your death right now!

" Aneue... Have you come to see me again...? You look as beautiful as always..."

" Okita-San! You're the one who's going to see her! Help! He's fading awaaaay!"

" S...Somebody...Help..."

" Soyo Hime! Don't die! We'll be committing seppuku if you do!"

" Mother...I miss you... Let me stay with you a bit longer..."

"Noooooooo! Kagura Chan! Don't stay anymore or you'll be staying with her foreveeeeer!"

" 1 sweets...2 sweets...3 sweets..."

" Help! Gin-san just became a vengeful ghost!"

" Tae-Chan.."

" No! Kyuubei sa-"

" This is the most delicious thing I have ever had! You're a very good cook Tae-Chan!"

" Why thank you, Kyu-chan."

_" Wait a minute, did she just survive after eating Big sis' 'Santa cookies'?" _Shinpachi thought while in shock.

" Either way, Kyuubei-san! Help me call an ambulance!"

And soon after that, there were loud sirens coming through the streets of Edo. Yet again, the hospital was busy saving the lives of the 'super dark matter' victims.

" Today was the best christmas present ever."

* * *

**That's it for Kyuubei! I'm sorry she doesn't appear that much. But I did my best! Next time is the yoshiwara's moon, Tsukuyo!**


	13. Tsukuyo

**This time is the moon of the underground city of Yoshiwara, Tsukuyo!**

* * *

**13. Tsukuyo**

Christmas was decorating Yoshiwara. The christmas lights filled Yoshiwara's darkness in happiness. Tsukuyo was walking around, enjoying the new atmosphere

" Christmas huh? I wonder how it feels to celebrate things like that with your own family." Tsukuyo said as she wondered trough the busy streets. After taking a walk, she went to Hinowa's house.

" Tsukuyo! What a coincidence. Come in, Gintoki and his friends had just come."

* * *

" Hey! Gimme that back!"

" No way! It's mine -aru! "

" Seriously guys! Stop fighting for a piece of beef!"

" Shut up glasses freak!"

" I'm not a glasses freak! And that chicken is mine!"

" What are you idiots doing here?" Tsukuyo said

" Gin-chan said we came here for the fo-" Kagura said when Gintoki covered her mouth

" W...We came here to accompany you... You know, it's not good to just celebrate christmas by yourself." Gintoki said, looking for a cover-up.

" It's Ok you know, thanks for being considerate."

" She's ignoring the fact that we actually came here for the food! She's a really good woman I tell you! A really good woman!"

" No...No try not to put it that way... It makes me feel guilty you know."

" No... no, don't worry. Just enjoy the food."

" It's like were playing a drama! She's completely going with our ways! She's really a very nice person!"

" No, really. Stop being you know... Gentle? My heart is crying inside."

" No really, I'm okay.. Just enjoy the meal. Or if it makes you feel guilty, maybe I'll eat with you."

" Gin-san! We should stop this! She's absolutely trying to make us happy!"

" Don't worry Pattsuan. I'll deal with this."

" Heck no! It's absolutely obvious you're crying inside! You're shivering!"

" Calm down Megane. You're ruining the meal -aru."

" No Kagura! Stop eating that! I know, I'll buy you sukonbu so stooop!"

" Ok then, I'll take my last sip -aru." She said while swallowing the whole pot of food.

" What part of that was a last 'sip'? You just swallowed the whole meal!""

" Be quite Megane. I already finished eating -aru."

" That is absolutely not the point here!"

" Actually, thanks for enjoying the meal. I hope it was good."

" Noooooo! Tsukuyo-San! Stop pushing yourself!"

" Don't worry, it was delicious -aru."

" Yep, it was absolutely good."

"..."

" ...Hey, wanna take a walk? I'll accompany you."

" Are you sure Tsukuyo-san? We don't want to bother you." Shinpachi said

" Sure, you all saved Yoshiwara from Hosen. So we ought to repay you."

" Yay! Let's go -aru!"

* * *

They took a walk around Yoshiwara. It was filled with beautiful christmas lights.

" Wow... There's quite a new presence around here." Shinpachi said

" Yeah. Even Yoshiwara's got to keep up with the world. We put a lot of effort in the decoration."

" Well, there aren't anything different with the women though." Gintoki said

" Thats just how Yoshiwara is. Annoying, but warm. Sad, but happy. Everything is different here in Yoshiwara. We've been free of our cage, but we haven't changed who we are. The night king Housen has died. We are no longer tied to this city. But Yoshiwara will never dissapear from our hearts."

" Even the moon of Yoshiwara is enjoying the holiday huh?"

" Hmph, I'm just having my own time. Don't mind me."

"..."

"... Catch." Gintoki said while throwing a pipe

" Whats this?"

" Just something to apologize for dirtying your pipe on the last fight."

" Kagura, Pattsuan. Were going!"

" Ok." They both said.

"..."

" Hey Gintoki."

" Thanks." She said while smiling to Gintoki

Gintoki walked down while waving his hands. He wore his usual lazy smile.

" What did you give to her Gin-san?"

" Just a christmas present."

* * *

**Thats it for Tsukuyo! Sorry for the bit of romance. Thanks for reading! Next time its the sadist of Miwarigumi, Imai Nobume!**


	14. Imai Nobume

**Hello Everyone! This time its the sadistic assassin of the Miwarigumi, Imai Nobume! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**14. Imai Nobume**

The Shinsengumi and Miwarigumi were on guard duty. There was a christmas party held in the shogun's palace. They were given orders to not let any intruders get in.

" Hijikata-san, when is this guard duty going to end?"

" Don't ask me."

" Why in the world are we on guard duty when its Christmas?"

" Don't ask me."

" Are you sulking Hijikata-san?"

" Don't ask me."

"... Want some cake? Its with extra mayonnaise"

" Heck no. There's probably laxative in it again."

" There isn't any laxative in it. I'm not in the mood for jokes."

" Fine." Hijikata said while taking the cake and ate it. Then, he felt that his mouth was on fire.

" Wrong move Mayo-san. The one I put in there is tabasco sauce." Sougo said with a deadpan voice.

" D... Damn you Sougo."

" You shouldn't trust people so easily Hijikata-san."

" You bastard!"

" What are you idiots doing?" Isaburou said as he appears behind the two men with Nobume.

" If you have time to be fighting, do your job. You're an eyesore you know."

" You're annoying Soyo Hime. Be quite, or die." Nobume said

" Suuuure. Were not like you 'elites'. We can enjoy our time _and_ do the work. Too bad you can't do that as well."

"And you're telling me that the way you 'enjoy' your time is to annoy me?! Damn you Sougo!"

" You're wrong again Hijikata-san. Its not 'annoy', its 'murder'."

" W...Why you.."

* * *

Then, the yorozuya came. Kagura was looking happy and energetic. She was running to the castle gates.

"What are you doing china? You want to get your smell on Soyo Hime again?"

" Go away sadist, I was invited here -aru."

" Soyo Hime said that she invited one of her friends. It must be her." Nobume said

" I'm still not letting you in, Bakagura."

Then, Kagura and Nobume jumped at Sougo and attacked him. It was a perfect combination attack.

" If you don't let me in..."

" If you don't obey Soyo Hime's orders..."

" I'LL KILL YOU!" They said while swinging their weapons.

When they were going to hit him, they were both held back by their 'superiors'.

" Stop it Nobutasu. We didn't come here to start a fight. I'll buy you donuts later."

" Stop it Kagura. It's useless to fight with Souichirou-kun. I'll buy you sukonbu later."

" Danna, my name is Sougo."

" My bad, Soda-Kun."

" It's Sougo, Danna."

" Sorry, Sofa-kun."

" Nevermind."

" Well, were off to the party. Enjoy your guard duty, Mayo-san." Gintoki said

" Who the hell's Mayo-san?!"

" Come on Mayo-san. It's not good to skip work." Sougo said

" I'm not Mayo-san you sadistic idiot!"

" You're going to perform seppuku if you disobey the shogunate's orders Mayo-san." Nobume said

" Why are you in this too damn it?!"

" Enjoy your guard duty to the time when your body will be as cold as the christmas snow, Mayo-san." The three of them said together.

" A new sadistic trio just formed!" Shinpachi said.

And the Yorozuya went to the party. They enjoyed the party very much. Gintoki was drunk. Kagura was playing with Soyo Hime. And Shinpachi was helping Gintoki. When the party ended, they went home.

" Bye Kagura-Chan! I hope you come again soon!"

" Bye Soyo-Chan -aru!"

* * *

"... So how was the party? Did you enjoy it Bakagura?" Sougo said while leaning on the wall

" It was awesome! Too bad _you_ couldn't enjoy it -aru!" She said while sticking out her tongue.

" Don't stick your tongue like that. Your breath smells like cow poop."

" Better than yours! Yours smells like skunk poop and urine -aru!"

" ...What are you doing? You're supposed to be guarding the gates." Nobume said while sticking her sword at Sougo's neck.

" Don't stick your nose into other people's business." Sougo said

" That girl is Soyo Hime's friend. I won't let you bully her."

" Get of my back. She's the one who starter to pick a fight."

" I don't care. If you dare land your hands on her, I won't hesitate to kill you."

" Show me that you can. You're just a weakling like her."

" I dare you to say that again."

" You're just a weakling like her, donut freak."

" You're dead." Nobume and Kagura said while attacking Sougo.

" Take this -aru!" Kagura said while throwing a bottle of booze at Sougo.

" Hah! You think _that_ can hit me?! Eat this!" He said while throwing the rubish that was on the streets.

" Its not over yet." Nobume threw thousands of dog poop at Sougo. Luckily, he managed to dodge all of her attacks.

" Wait a minute! Why in the world are they using dirty things like poop for their attacks?! And where did that girl get all of those dog poop?!"

" If you put real effort into a fight, god will cherish your effort and help you win. Though, I _am_ an atheist." Nobume said

" That is not the point here! You all would be really cool right now if you weren't using those things!"

" Winning is not always decided by how hard you hurt your opponent. Its by how you can cleanse your opponent's heart -aru."

" There isn't a single thing 'clean' at what your doing! You're obviously making things more dirty!"

" Sometimes, things aren't as you see it. That can make you think bad about others and ignore the fact that they are actually doing the right thing." Sougo said

" Heck no! Anyone can see that you guys are doing the wrong thing right now! And why are you guys using really cool lines when you are doing those dirty things?!"

Suddenly, three lights stopped their attacks. It was the three 'commanders' of the Yorozuya, Shinsengumi and Miwarigumi.

" Now now Nobutasu. Its not like you to fight with 'non-elites'."

" Isn't fighting women below you Sougo? Even if they are strong, you should keep your pride as the best swordsman of Shinsengumi."

" Kagura, its not good to be fighting with a sadist who is fighting dirty. You're the best fighter in the Yorozuya after all."

The three 'commanders' faced each other. Every one of them with a slight smile in their face.

" Hmph, its a pain for us to have sadistic underling huh?" Isaburou said.

" Yes, but they are still comrades in arms." Kondou said

" For now, lets think of ourselves as equal superiors." Gintoki said

" For once, I'll agree with that."

" Well, I'm not hanging around here any longer. Lets go Kagura, Shinpachi ." Gintoki said while walking away with his Trio

They walked away in different directions. Taking their underlings with them. The three of them wore a faint smile on their face.

* * *

" So..."

" Did you enjoy christmas?"

" ...Maybe."

"..."

" Here." Isaburou said while throwing a box of donuts.

" A complete set of donuts. Eat it before it goes bad. Well... if were talking about you, you would probably finish it in less than five minutes."

"..."

Nobume wore a faint smile on her face before chomping through the donuts in the box.

* * *

**Ok! This is it for Imai Nobume! The next chapter is the final one. Thank you for reading my story this far. Please look forward to the next chapter!**


	15. Happy Christmas

**Hi everyone! This is the last chapter of this story! Thank you for reading my story this far. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**15. Happy Christmas**

It was the day after christmas. Everyone got their gift from Santa.

" Gin-san, I found these outside the door."

" Hm? What are those?" He said.

" Looks like this week's jump, 10 bottles of strawberry milk and a coupon for parfait -aru."

" G...Gin-san, Santa really came."

" Well, he's an old man after all. He just wants to see the kid's happy face before he dies."

" You didn't have to put it that way Gin-san..."

* * *

" Ah! There's something for you too Kagura-chan!"

" What is it -aru?!"

" A box of Sukonbu." He said as he looked at the brown box

" What?! I asked for a lifetimes supply! Not only a box -aru!"

" C... Calm down Kagura Chan. At least he got you sukonbu.

" No way! Why did he deliver Gin-chan's gift but didn't do mine properly -aru?!

" Kagura-chan, Gin-san asked for a lifetimes supply of jump, strawberry milk and parfait too. But he only got this week's jump, to bottles of strawberry milk and a parfait coupon."

" Is that so? Oh well, I'll forgive him this time. But if he doesn't bring my presents properly next year, I'll kill him -aru"

* * *

" Excuse me, package delivery."

" Hm? Thats weird, we didn't order anything."

" But the address says Yorozuya, To Shinpachi. From Santa"

" Santa? Is that so? I'll take it then."

" Whats in it -aru?"

" Let me open it." Shinpachi said while opening the box.

" O...Otsuu-chan's new album! And her figurine too! I love you Santaaaa!"

" Why did Santa bring the presents of a pervert -aru?"

" Maybe Santa's also a pervert. And the signature's missing isn't it?" Gintoki said

" He probably kept it for himself -aru."

* * *

" Hm? What is this?" Kondo said while he looked at the box beside his bed written 'To Kondo'

" N...No way, Santa came and delivered my present!" He said as he hurriedly opened the box.

" A... A love potion? W...With this I can make Otae-chan fall in love with me..."

" Come to my hands Otae-chaaaaan!"

Then, a kick came and hit Kondo's face. The potion fell and broke.

" Hm? I thought I heard someone calling my name. I guess I was wrong again." She said while she walked out of the shinsengumi base.

" O...Otae-chan."

* * *

" Vice Commander! Vice Commander!"

" What are you doing so early in the morning Yamazaki? Looking for a way to commit Seppuku?"

"No, Vice-captain! There is a huge box outside the Shinsengumi base saying 'to Hijikata'!"

" What?!" Hijikata said while running to the gates. He quickly opened the box inside his room

" S...So many mayonnaise..." He said while stacking the mayonnaise that was inside the box. Then, he felt something hard.

" Hm? Whats this?" He quickly grabbed the thing and took a good look at it. It was... A sailor moon figurine.

"DAMN YOU SOUGOOOO!"

* * *

" Hijikata-san, watch out."

_BOOOOOOOM_

" Welcome to the underworld Hijikata-san."

" What in the world are you doing in the morning with a sword that is giving off killing intent?"

" Tch, missed."

" What's with the new sword? Did you break your old one break?"

" This is the RX-008 X5, the newest and most powerful sword on the market. Its sharpness is much more powerful than the other generations. And the main use..."

"Is to cut of your neck, Mayo-san" Sougo said with a deadpan voice while striking Hijikata with his new sword.

" That's not it idiot. Where did you get that sword? It's not even on the market yet." Hijikata said while dodging Sougo's attack.

" There was a box next to me when I woke up. There was a paper saying 'This is the RX-008 X5, the newest and most powerful sword on the market. From Santa."

" DAMN YOU SANTAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

" Hey, Takasugi. I drank one of the yakult in the fridge. Give it to me for free will ya?" The Shiroyasha said

" I didn't buy any yakult idiot. It's not mine."

" Who else would buy yakult if it was not you, the yakult freak?"

" Don't ask me. Its not mine and thats final." He said while going to his room.

" Hm? Who put a letter on my bed?" Takasugi thought while opening the letter and reading it.

' I put the yakult you asked for in the fridge. Enjoy it while its still cold. From Santa.'

" I DID NOT ASK FOR _ANY_ YAKULT YOU DAMN OLD MAN!"

* * *

In the Harusame spaceship, there was a beast rampaging through the ship. Kamui was in a bad mood. He was giving off a killing aura.

" Abuto, find the one who put an alarm clock in my room and bring him to me." He said while giving off his usual smile. But anyone would know that he wanted to kill somebody.

" And what are you gonna do with him?"

" I'll torture him to his death." Kamui said with a creepy voice.

_" Great, he's in near-yato mode. Santa, just what did I do to deserve this?"_

* * *

" Hmmm! This anpan is great!"

" Yeah! Who knew there would be anpan falling from the sky."

" And those robot parts sold for good money. Now we can do some remodeling for the base."

" Yeah! This year's Christmas really is great!"

Meanwhile, Yamazaki was in his room. Reciting his Tama and Anpan curse.

* * *

" Leader! The Shinsengumi are closing on us!"

" Retreat! "

" What are you going to do leader?!"

" I'll distract them while you guys head for the base!"

" But leader!"

" Just go!" And the underlings went on, leaving Katsura to deal with the shinsengumi.

" Time to test out my new bomb." He said when-

_KABOOOOOOM_

A bomb fell from the sky. Hitting the shinsengumi.

" Hmph, how does my new bomb feel... Shinsengumi?"

" THAT WAS NOT_ YOUR_ BOMB!"

* * *

" My...My... Was my cooking really that good?"

" Yeah, it was so good that we had to go to the hospital because of the deliciousness." Gintoki said while trying to look fine.

" You have it rough, Shinpachi." Hijikata said.

" Don't worry, I'm used to it."

* * *

" Tae-chan, after this. Do you want to try my cooking?"

" Hm? I'll be glad to, But whats the matter? Its rare for you to ask me out."

" I want to learn how to cook from you Tae-chan! You cooking is the most delicious thing I have ever eaten."

" My...My.."

_"Heck no! Its not her cooking thats delicious! There's something wrong with your sense of taste!._

* * *

" Ah, Tsukuyo-chan. Where did you get that pipe?"

" Gintoki gave it to me."

" My...My.. Is there something going on between you two?"

"N...N..No way!" Tsukuyo said while blushing

"But you know..."

"It suits you."

* * *

"Nobutasu! We have work to do."

" I'm coming right away." She said while walking to Isaburou.

" Whats with the happy face?"

" There isn't anything different with my face."

"..."

" Whatever.. Lets go."

* * *

Thank you for reading 'Be good of you want presents for Christmas'. Here are what the characters have to say.

" Be good and drink lots of calsium."

" Enjoy christmas and eat lots of Sukonbu -aru!"

" For students, study hard and don't stress yourselves."

" Don't give up on you love!"

" Obey the rules and regulation."

" Never give up on your dream."

" Drink lots of yakult."

" Have a strong body and soul."

" Never get into useless fights."

" Protect the things you have to protect."

" Be strong so you can protect yourself and your friends."

" Make your loved one happy."

" Be considerate of other people's feelings."

" Listen to your superiors."

"...And Finally..."

**" MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Enjoy Christmas and Happy New Year 2014!**


End file.
